


Yours + Mine

by AnotherFraud



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: 2016 press tour, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFraud/pseuds/AnotherFraud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach reevaluate their relationship while on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours + Mine

**Author's Note:**

> These were posted as two seperate ficlets [over on tumblr](http://chrisfine.tumblr.com). I decided to combine them into a little fic on here. A huge thank you to [Semperama](http://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama) for being the world's best beta and cheerleader!

This isn’t the first time they’re in this position. Or the second. Or even the tenth. And yet, the eagerness that courses through Zach is that of a gangly teenager, about to touch the object of his desires for the very first time. Too much history, too many complications stand between them for it to be anything but hurried, secretive, _urgent_. 

“Take this off,” Chris commands, one of his hands pulling down on Zach’s shirt, the other one tangled in his hair. 

It wasn’t always like this, Zach thinks as he unbuttons the offending shirt and shrugs out of it seconds later. For a long time, he was the one pulling the strings, the one on top, the one urging Chris along. But things have changed.

“Want you so bad,” Chris hisses in Zach’s ear, the feeling of Chris’ breath on his sensitive skin (or are it the words, the tone, the voice he’s missed so dearly?) causing it to raise up in goosebumps.

Chris is kissing him so insistently that all other thoughts leave his mind; there is no room for anything other than the slide of his tongue, the rasp of his beard, the silk of his hair tangled between his fingers. Oh god, how he’s missed this; the way their bodies fit together, the insistent way Chris kisses him, the way it leaves him breathless. Chris is moving down his neck now, when suddenly he stops, as abruptly as if Zach’s skin had burned his lips.

“What’s wrong?” he mutters, trying to catch Chris’ gaze.

“Nothing. I’m fine - everything is fine,” he replies, moving off him. If Zach wasn’t as clouded by lust as he is, he’d snort at how wholly unconvincing an actor Chris is when he is trying to obscure his feelings. Before he can call bullshit though, Chris calls it himself.

“I don’t want to leave any marks. We can’t let - anyone know.” 

If the little pause before the word _anyone_ hadn’t given him away, then the way his eyes won’t meet Zach’s would have done it. _Miles_. Not ‘anyone’ - we can’t let _Miles_ know. 

Zach isn’t sure of a lot. He’s not sure why things can’t just work out between him and Chris, like they’ve worked out between him and so many other partners. He’s not sure why he hasn’t been as happy, hasn’t smiled as much in the past three years combined as he has in these past three days with Chris. He’s not sure what will happen to them when this tour is over, and real life takes over again. But he’s sure of one thing. 

“I’m not his. I’m yours. Only yours. I’ve only ever been yours,” he says, his steady gaze boldly meeting Chris’ doubtful one. When he seems unconvinced, Zach adds, “or, you know, I’ll wear a scarf.” The diffusion of tension is just what Chris needed; he smiles, nods, and moves back on top of Zach.

Before he knows it, Chris is claiming him, marking him, feasting on the sensitive skin of his neck like he’s a starving man, Zach his only nourishment. But all Zach can think of is of how sure he is, how certain. 

_I’m yours_ , he thinks, as Chris moves inside him. _I’m yours_ , when he wipes away an errant tear from the corner of Chris’ eye when it’s over, and doubt and reality once more settle in. _I’m yours_ , as despite the uncertainty, despite the fears, they fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

***

 

Whenever he finishes signing a picture of his own face, says goodbye to an interviewer, or gets a thumbs up from a photographer, Chris’ eyes almost involuntarily start skimming the carpet. After a while he becomes hyperaware of the fact that he’s doing it - he has even began to worry that others will notice it too - but that doesn’t deter him. At every possible opportunity, he looks for Zach. 

Zach himself is oblivious of his attentions. Chris watches him as he effortlessly moves through the niceties and obligations that come with a movie premiere; he is so much better at this than Chris will ever be, and, under normal circumstances, a real joy to watch. But Chris is unable to ignore the unpleasant feeling that has been creeping up on him ever since they got here.

Despite the noise, and the distractions, it doesn’t take Chris very long to recognise the feeling for what it is; after all, jealousy doesn’t require much introspection. What does surprise him, however, is that he would become jealous _now_ , when there’s so little need for it. Sure, Zach is flirting with his fans, charming interviewers and photographers alike, and joking around with their cast mates - but all of it is wholly innocent, just Zach doing his job. But he is jealous nonetheless; jealous of every person Zach speaks to, every person he touches, every person who has the nerve to even _look_ at Zach.

This possessiveness is completely out of character for Chris - and yet, it hardly surprises him. Something happened between them a couple of nights ago, something that irrevocably changed their dynamic. 

“I’m not his. I’m yours. Only yours. I’ve only ever been yours,” Zach had said when Chris invoked Miles’ name, followed by some quip about hiding the evidence of their being together behind a scarf. Soon after that, Chris took possession of him so completely that he was left in tears afterwards, startled by the depth of his feelings for Zach. Chris is not a covetous person; but when Zach so solemnly promised him that he was Chris’, and Chris’ alone, he had taken him at his word. For the first - eight? Nine, even? Has it really been that long? - years of their relationship Chris kept some part of himself back from Zach, never really trusting that what they had could work, never believing Zach was truly his. But that night he claimed Zach so completely, so fully, that now he finds himself envying every glance, every smile, and every kind word Zach bestows on another. _Mine_ , he thinks. _You’re mine_.

During the afterparty, Zach finally notices Chris’ insistent attention, which hasn’t abated in the slightest over the course of the evening. He winks at Chris while playfully flirting with other people, but even while forcing his face into a vague approximation of a smile, all Chris can think is _mine_. He feels irrational, ridiculous even, when he finds himself following Zach around the party like some feral animal hovering over its prey - and yet, he is a slave to his own jealousy, unable to do anything while the feeling takes control of his actions.

“I need you,” he hisses in Zach’s ear as soon as he’s dragged him away from whoever he was talking to. Zach looks at Chris’ hand on his bicep, and slightly blushes  - _did he always blush like this_ , Chris wonders? _Was he always this bashful about me touching him?_  

“But it’s still early,” Zach mutters back, his eyes scanning the room. “People might notice we’ve gone.”

“Let them,” Chris replies, while cupping Zach’s cheek in his hand. Zach’s eyes go wide at that, but instead of checking if nobody has seen them, he now only has eyes for Chris. _Good_ , Chris thinks. _You’re mine_. _Let them see._

 Zach nervously licks his lips, considering that reply. In his current state, that little sliver of tongue is enough to drive Chris wild, and he feels his grip on Zach’s arm intensify. 

“Okay,” Zach finally replies. “Okay, let’s go.”

And without looking back, without checking for press or paparazzi or nosy assistants, Chris takes Zach’s hand in his, and leads him out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
